Baby, I'm A REBEL
by Indigo Grey
Summary: As the president's daughter, Adrianne is constantly being supervised and cut off from her social life. But Trouble is Adrianne middle name. So what happens when Adrianne sneaks out to go to a party and the REBELLION captures HER! We'll soon find out...


These idiots call themselves "THE REBELLION" and they said that the reason that they kidnapped me, took my to an abandoned warehouse and tied me up (such a cliche) is because they want to prove to my dad that they are skilled and dangerous enough to take the president's daughter.

"Can you just kill me now? I mean, I've been kidnapped a lot in my life and you guys are just so boring!"

"No. You are going you call your father to let him know that your in danger and we sort of need you alive for that." Ugh. I think this one was named Rowan, or something. He actually didn't look all that bad. He had smooth dark skin, trendy rectangle glasses, and he was wearing all black and combat boots. Psh. Someone was watching too many spy movies.

"I keep telling you Raegan," Eh. Raegan Rowan, Rowan Raegan. I was close enough. "I can just mimick the little brat's voice." The witch with a capital B is named Angel. Her parents were way off base with that one. She was more of a...Diabla. (Hehe Diabla mean devil in spanish.) I giggled at my own cleverness.

"I think-"

"Nobody cares!" I interrupted.

"look, little girl. I don't know if have forgotten but, your life is in my hands. So if you want to live,I suggest you act a bit nicer." She smiled but, it was a vicious smile that showed way too many teeth.

"God. You can afford a prada black and green sweat suit but you can't afford a little Listerine?" I could tell I was pushing her to her breaking point by the color of red her face was turning.

"Angel leave her alone." And here comes the Romeo.

"Oh you know I would never dream of hurting her, don't you?" Diabla cooed.

It was sad how head over heals in love Diabla was for Romeo (I've had so many kidnappers that, I just started giving them nicknames.) But, it was also really funny how emotionally disconnected Romeo was. If things were different, I bet we both would get along just fine.

"But really, I mean last time, I was kidnapped by the Russian Mafia! They took me to the really awesome underground night club and I got to be a bartender for two weeks."

Romeo crouched down so that he was eye level with me. "This would go by much quicker without your snarky comments." His mouth was inches from mine.

"We'll if you would have done your research like most of my captors, you would know that Snarky is my 'thing'." I mustered up a innocent smile but, I'm pretty sure that it looked demonic.

Romeo lifted his hand and I thought he was going to smack me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the sting. But it never came. Instead, he pushed back my over grown bangs. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me.

"You should wear your hair back more often. You have pretty eyes." (For once in my life) I was shocked silent. He stood up, brushed off some imaginary dirt and walked over towards a smiling Diabla.

"Untie her."

"What?" Her flirty smile faltered and her blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"I said untie her."

"Why? She could try to run away!"

"Do it now!"

Diabla look liked he had slapped her. She quickly recovered and with a flick of her fair blonde hair, he sauntered to where I was sitting.

"Don't pull anything stupid, or I don't care what Miguel says, I will kill you!" She hissed in my ear as he untied my wrists and ankles. When I was finally untied I stood up and glanced around the warehouse. There's plenty of possible ways to escape out of here. Not that I want to. Ever since my mom died and my sister ran off with the vice president's son, dad had been...not himself. He seems distant and it seems like when ever I get kidnapped he turn back to his old self for a little while. Then he'll go back to ignoring me. Hmm. Maybe I should stay missing. At least he would think of me! Oh. My. God. That's a disturbing thought.

" Hey! Adrianne! We're ready for you to call your dad." I jumped. I had forgotten that they know my name. Hell, everybody knew my name. I'm Adrianne Whenton, the first daughter. I drew my shoulders back, tipped my head up and walked over to Romeo and Raegan.

Romeo handed me a phone. It was attached to a bunch of chords and wires and a computer that Raegan was tapping away at.

"What? No cue cards? No script? What kind of kidnappers are you?"

"Let me guess, is sarcasm another one of your 'things'?" He smiled. It was a really beaut- HOLY CRAP! He was smiling! At me? Wow.

"Are you okay?" I guess I looked like I was going to pass out (I've been told that I have an expressive face)

"Yeah. " I quickly typed in my father's number and tried to muster up my best damsel-in-distress voice.

"Hello?"

"Daddy! Daddy please! The Rebellion has me!" And for dramatic effect I whimpered "Daddy... I'm scared."

"Adrianne? Adrianne? Where are you?" My dad sounded like he was crying. I. Almost felt bad. Almost.

"I..I don't know."

"What do they want?"

I looked up at Miguel. He gestured for the phone. I nodded and gestured for him to wait one second.

"Daddy I think...I think they're headed this way!" I took the phone tossed it in the air, shrieked and handed it to Miguel with a wink.

"This is the leader of the rebellion. You want your daughter back? Then let Anita go. Don't play dumb. Well until you remember we'll hold on to your daughter." Wow. I see why they made him the leader. He sounds intimidating. Agressive. Hot. God! I need to get a grip!

"Adrianne? Seriously? Are you okay?' Miguel was staring at me with what looked like concern. I was bout to reply when Diabla opened her stupid mouth.

"Maybe she went into shock from missing her daddy" diabla cackled.

"C'mon Angel. Stop being cruel." Raegan scolded. He turned towards me and said " really Adrianne its nothing personal. We had to do this."

"whatever. Its not like it hasn't happened before." I mumbled.

"Oh. Okay." Raegan looked like he was going to pat me on the back to comfort me but, thought that that wouldn't be smart. He turned to Diabla and gave her a look.

"Ughh. I'm sorry for mocking you." She spat and with one last glance back at Miguel, she stormed off.

"Uhm. I'm going to check on Angel and uh, make sure she doesn't do something stupid. Again." Raegan then went after her. Talk about a love triangle. Raegan likes Angel, Angel likes Miguel (Romeo), and Miguel (Romeo) likes no we need is some long lost sister and we've go ourself a soap opera.

"Y'know, you're really spacey." Romeo( I like my nickname better) said.

"What?" I looked up to see him studying my face so I study his. I gasp. I never noticed how...beautiful he was. He had olive skin, dark wavy hair and his. Eyes. Were. Gorgeous. They were a warm, caramel color. They were hypnotizing. I tore my eyes away from his. He didn't like Diabla and she's a living breathing barbie doll so there's no way in hell that he would ever give me the time of the day. I mean, I'm not an ogre but, I'm not even close to beautiful. Since my dad is white and my mom is black, I had typical mixed kid features: curly hair that had to be straightened daily, beige skin, freckles, and brown eyes. And I'm short. I mean five-foot-four-inches short. I'm not skinny but, I'm far from fat. I'm just kinda...average.

"She's not all that bad, y'know." That broke me out of my trance.

"We'll she threatened to kill me, she mocked me and she just radiates hatred but, besides that yes, she seems nice." I punctuated my sarcasm with a dramatic eyes roll.

That got a smile. He walked over to a wooden crate and gestured me to sit down next to him. I walked over to the crate and plopped down unattractively.

"She likes you."

Romeo quirked up an eyebrow in response.

"Yeah. She's head over heels in love. Its actually gross to watch."

He chuckled. "I know how Angel feels. She let's me know. Frequently. I just really don't want-"

"To bang a barbie? Isn't that every man's dream? She's perfectly proportioned and she plastic. No STD's!"

Now that got a genuine laugh. I felt the vibration under my crate and I couldn't help but, smile, too. After wiping stray tears from his eyes he said, "Uhm. No. I don't want to bang a barbie!" He glanced over at me. " she's not my type."

We sat in comfortable silence.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

I shook my head. "Am I suppose to?"

He looked my straight in the eye. "Well you should since we did get married."

My eyes bugged out of my head. Romeo started laughing again.

"Remember? In the second grade? We got married and had four kids: Miguel jr., Addy, Juan-"

"And Patty! My god! Miguel? Mikey! " I threw my arms around his neck and practically jumped into his lap. Mikey. My best friend since kindergarten. Well until the fifth grade when we started dating.(He was my first kiss.) Then his family moved away. I haven't seen him in six years! Now he's not the same lanky, thin, pasty, kid with the glasses. He lost the glasses, filled out and he ditched the button downs for graphic tees. God he was hot. He was really cute back then he was adorable but, now he's hot.

"So now you remember?"

I nod. I have so many questions! Why did he join the rebellion. Why did he leave? Does he still like me? Is he dating anyone? Why did he kidnap me?

"I have so many questions to ask you! Oh," I look down to see that I'm straddling him! "I should probably get off of you." He wraps his arms around my waist right when I try to get up.

" Nah. I like it this way." I blush. "So. Uhm your questions?"

"Oh. Okay when did you get back? Why are you with the rebellion? Why did you kidnap me? Are you dating anyone? Do you still like me?" Those last two questions slipped out!

Miguel ( ditching the Romeo!) Looked me directly in the eyes and said "I joined because I'm doing some work for your father. I had to join the rebellion to gain their trust so I can help bring them down. They're here because one of their spies were caught and are going to be put on trial. I volunteered to go on this mission when I found out you were involved. Oh and by the way, I'm not seeing anybody."

I sighed in relief. I then buried my face into his shoulder and mummbled "So, how do you feel about me?"

He hesitated. Oh god. I should have known. Plus I look kind of gross right now. Since they decided to kidnap me when I snuck out to my best friend Olivia's seventeenth birthday party. I have on gray jeggings, a shimmery, silver sequenced tank top. I had on silver, five inch stilletos but when they dragged me into the van, (another cliche) I lost my right shoe. So I kicked the right one off somewhere. My hair is curling from me sweating so much. I smell like sweat, a men's room and viva la juicy perfume. He probably thinks I look like a prostitute.

I was so lost in my mental rant that I didn't realize that mikey was cradling me and staring at my face.

"Like I said before, you're spacey. I guess you didn't hear what I said. Well" He took a deep breath. " I lo-"

"Miguel? Miguel? Miguel!"  
>We jumped apart at the sound of Diabla's shrill voice. I sat back down on the crate and tried my best to look annoyed. Miguel crossed his arms and looked down at me, trying his best to look serious but, I saw a mischevious glint in his eyes. I almost cracked a smile when Diabla found us.<p>

"Miguel? Why didn't you come after me?" She tried to pry his arms out of their crossed position but, with no avail she touches his arm. It took a lot of self control not to grab her by her extentions, and slam her face into the crate.

Miguel took a step away from her. "I wanted to keep an eye on Adrianne."

"Adrianne." Diabla sneered at me. "When will your daddy be ready to make the trade and we'll be able to... get rid of you?"

"Get rid of her? That's wasn't part of the plan. We're suppose to trade Adrianne for Anita and then get the hell out of here." Miguel to a step toward Diabla "There will be no getting rid of anyone."

"Ugh!" Diabla sounded exasperated. "I'm sick of this! Your paying more attention to the brat than ME!" The last word tuned into a screech.

"Well she is our captive." Miguel reasoned

"No." Diabla took a step toward Miguel but, Miguel took two steps back. "See! You're always rejecting me! I'm starting to believe that you're not just playing hard to get, you actually don't like me!"

"For the love of god!" I exploded. "He doesn't like you. He never liked you! Ever! Raegan? The cute, computer genius? Yeah. He's madly, disturbingly, in love with you! So how about you stop stalking Miguel and go persue someone who actually enjoys. Your company!" Wow. I didn't know I had that much built up.

Diabla looked at me like she was seeing me for the first time. "Really?"

"Yes. Raegan really likes you. And I mean, you're a pretty girl and I bet that underneath all of the bitch-ness, there is a true, sweet, angel."

Diabla walked over towards me. I thought she was going to say something evil or try to hit me but, instead, she sat on the crate next to me and looked me dead in the eye.

"But, what if your wrong about Raegan? What if he doesn't like me? Then what?"

"Then screw him! You need to love yourself before anyone else can love you. Plus, if things don't go right with guys...you can always be a lesbian"

Diabla's eyes bugged out at my last word. I burst into laughter and eventually she joined in, too.

We the laughter finally subside, Diabla patted me on the knee and said, "Now I know I why he loves you." Then she hopped up and went to to go look for Raegan.

"What the hell was she-"

I didn't get to finish my question because the minute Diabla...Angel was out of earshot, Miguel swooped me upp into his lap, and he was kissing me. At that moment, I felt at home. Safe. Loved.

When we finally came up for air, Miguel looked me directly in they eye and said, "Eh. You were a better kisser in the fifth grade."

My jaw dropped. THAT was what he had to say after we just had a serious, romantic moment together? I was about to pull my self out of his lap, when he tightened his grip around my waist. "I was kidding."

Great. Now I felt stupid for overracting.

"It's just that...you left and noew you're back. I...I mssed you so much!" God! How come I can't form actual sentences around this guy?

"I had to leave. I'm sorry that I hurt you." He paused. "And to answer your previous question: I love you. I've loved you since the first day of kindergarten, when you ground Jakey Miller's face into sandbox because he stole my hot wheels."

I remember that day! Miguel was new and Jakey was jealous of all his toys. I already hated Jakey because he kept trying to look under my skirt. So when I found out that he stole from the nice new kid, I was more than happy to serve justice.

"To this day I still don't like Jake Miller." Yeah. Twelve years later and he's still trying to look up my skirt!

"Yeah. And then when our parents had that big fight and-"

"What fight?"

"Your dad didn't tell you? Psh. That's the whole reason why my dad started The Rebelion."


End file.
